SoW2LiLF19
Goodbye, Privaria Playground!? is the 19th episode of Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. 'Synopsis' After the equipment at a public playground is taken away because it's deemed to dangerous, the children try to find an old equipment. 'Story' The episode begins with the whole class waiting for time to go home, Mr. Oomiya tries to tell everyone that reading is also fun, although the bell rings and everyone goes desperate. Next, it shows how everyone has fun after school, Haruno and Hiroto were in the merry-go-round, Reina starts spinning it too hard, which causes Hiroto to fly off and hurt his cheek. Then, his father Misao is complaining to Mr. Lindemann, who agrees that the playground is dangerous - when Haruno and everyone listen, Reina is willing to tie herself with chains on the merry-go-round. At that time trucks arrive from which many men come, Mr. Lindemann is glad they are there, seeing that, Airi and Hatsune give a boost to the up-and-down so that Haruno from a small speech, in which she mentions all the good things that happened and happen in that courtyard, all support shouting "You can't take our playground!", when they take the merry-go-round, Reina resists but quickly they shake him and throw him to the ground, Miss Wakabayashi rejoices when all the games are taken, Haruno becomes sad and he tells her there will be a new playground. Then, when the bell rings, everyone is excited to see the new playground, but everyone is sad to see that it is a playground for babies, then after a while, Haruno found a way to have fun with a "super-slow dimension", when Pia, Kokoro, and Hana have the idea of wetting the small slide with juice to slide faster, Hiroto slips and hurts the other cheek. Misao is going to complain to Mr. Lindemann again, Reina thinks they will not replace the playground because that one was too safe - however, when she looks around, the yard is gone, Haruno lies on the floor - saddened and she wonders why Miss Yazawa hates playgrounds, which she says is for the good of all. Chieri complains that there is only a lot of land, so Haruno comes up with a ground battle, all they support him and they happen to play, but when Haruno sees that Hiroto was there, she tells everyone to stop and accompanies Hiroto somewhere, although unfortunately, Haruno causes him to fall and hurt himself again. The next day, Miss Wakabayashi gets upset about that and everyone must spend recess in the rooftop. When Haruno sees the muscular men taking things in their truck, she is curious to know where they are going with everything and gets into the truck, a while later, Haruno arrives at a junkyard where all the games were, then she goes back to the school rooftop to tell some friends to follow her. When they arrive, everyone is surprised and they watch the old games, then, it looks like all the children go to the yard daily and have a lot of fun, but Misao forces Hiroto to reveal everything, so when all the children enter the yard, the professors arrive and Misao with Hiroto, who apologises to everyone, Wakabayashi gets angry and tells them they will not do a thing, Haruno tells them everyone that this is not the school and they should let them play, to which all support, Misao tries to show the children how dangerous the games are, but finds his declaration of love on a slide, then all the teachers remember In their childhood in the playground, all the children have fun until Jun Wakabayashi arrives and chases everyone and Haruno, Mayuri, Reina, and sumo cross out "Jun's Scrapyard" to "Playground Heaven". When they tell them to run, the iris closes on Haruno while they fall off (off-screen). 'Characters in This Episode' 'The Little Fairies' *Haruno Aida *Mayuri Kaido *Reina Takamori *Chieri Yamakawa *Shiori Yumehara *Nichika Hanazono *Angela Sakuragi *Paola Himeko *Lillian Hirsch *Sonata Otome *Saki Kurumizawa *Naru Amagi *LeaF *Megumi Akishino *Ryo Izumisawa *Cacao *Hatsune Sorata *Kirara Nijiiro *Freja Bondevik *Fubuki Shirayama *Shiho Fujiura *Judy Robinson *Ilse Yurchenko *Pia Markova *Kokoro Saionji *Khloe Novak *Anastasia Jovanović *Airi Shirogane *Hikaru Saida *Minori Kagesawa *Tomoyo Kitakaze *Hanami Nishikawa *Mei *Kim Yeo-eun *Hinata Tsukishiro 'Male Students' *François Cartier *Benedikt Schöne *Lucas d'Aviano *Per Sandholm *Holger Dahl *Matthias Nielsen *Ludwig Edelstein (background cameo) 'Others' *Heiko Lindemann *Soichiro Ueda *Reiji Omiya *Hiroto Fukuoka *Misao Fukuoka 'Trivia' *This is one of few episodes that none of the Little Fairies' family or villains appear. *This is second time that Miss Yazawa's Major role, first being Episode 66. *This episode reveals Paola has a secret relationship with Ethan. *This episode also reveals Ilse has been secretly in love with Mr. Ueda. It is quite odd, as he seems quite a bit older than her as Ilse is about 15, while Mr. Lindemann could look like that he could be in his late 40's. *Momoka Kurose is absent in this episode. Category:Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers episodes